Joining the Marauders
by bucktooth22
Summary: Remus sees something he wants: Sirius Black. Of course Black is a total hot head and most of the other students know to avoid him. Remus seems to be the first person Sirius truly trusts and loves. WolfStar Puppy Love Slash fluff
1. Notes

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Remus was shy. That being said, his social abilities were not so shot that he could not express when he wanted something. And he got what he wanted. So when he saw the long hair and mischievous smile he knew what he wanted. Sirius Black was notorious but Remus had yet to meet him. Sure he had seen him in passing and they had classes together but he was always surrounded by his best friends Remus and Peter. Peter blocked most of Remus's view so Remus had never actually seen Sirius. Until he did see Sirius and decided that he wanted Sirius and began forming a plan to win Sirius. He started by introducing himself which he would prefer to do alone. It was tiresome waiting for Sirius to be alone but Remus was patient and when he saw James and Peter leaving Sirius's side he waited a moment and then swooped in. "Sirius Black?" Remus asked smiling. The boy looked up with dark grey eyes that were the most attractive eyes Remus had ever seen. And Remus had seen some nice eyes. Remus was not disparaged by the voices he heard whispering as soon as the words left his lips.

"What?" The boy barked irritably.

"I know you're in my Defense Against The Dark Arts class and I missed the lecture yesterday." Remus said.

"Not my problem." The boy snarled.

"I was just hoping I could borrow your notes." Remus said his bright smile not dimming at Sirius's less than pleasant responses.

"Does it look like I take notes?" Sirius snapped.

"I just don't have very many friends and was hoping for some help." Remus said shrugging casually. Sirius sighed dramatically and stood, knocking his chair over as he got up and not righting it. He went over to one of the people watching them with his scariest expression and crossed arms.

"You're in my class?" He asked. The entire group looked positively terrified.

"Y-y-yes." She stammered.

"Give me your notes for yesterdays Defense class." He said.

"B-b-but I n-n-need them." She tried to look defiant but was about as scary as a frightened bunny.

"You can copy your friend's notes." Sirius snarled looming over her darkly. She winced at this but produced them and handed them to him with shaking hands. Sirius snatched the notes causing her to jump and look painfully frightened. Sirius, unconcerned shoved them into Remus's hands.

"Thank you but really I didn't mean to cause trouble." Remus said not feeling particularly bad for the girl as she was now whispering and sending rather rude glances at both Sirius and Remus.

"Just make a copy for me." Sirius said casually as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked up the stairs to the dorms. Remus looked at the notes in his hands and smiled softly. He was winning this game.


	2. Name

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

After that Remus seemed to see Sirius alone often. He also was suddenly aware of all the gossip that seemed to follow Sirius's brooding form. He returned the girl's notes after he copied them for both himself and Sirius. And then, of course, when he looked for Sirius he couldn't find him anywhere in the castle. He heard girls whispering as he passed them. "Black-he's always been a nutter." "Well who wouldn't with a family like that?" "Sure he's mad as a hatter but that's no reason to be so mean." "He is isn't he?" "Always so horrible." "And for no good reason!"

Remus ignored their conversation and kept up his search for Sirius Black, notorious bad boy. When he finally gave up the search he went to ask James and or Peter where he was. They were easy to find, sitting comfortably in the common room by the fire chatting pleasantly.

"James Potter and Peter Pettigrew?" Remus asked with his usual sweet smile.

"Yeah mate?" James asked looking up. Remus was quite certain they weren't mates but his smile never faltered.

"I'm looking for your friend Black." Remus said holding up the notes. "I have notes for him."

"Well," James laughed aloud and Peter who was looking at Remus with a dull expression was brought out of the abyss that was his mind to laugh at whatever James had been laughing at. "They don't usually give up their notes so willingly."

"The girl he took them from didn't. But he let me borrow them long enough to make myself a copy." Remus said chuckling softly.

"That explains it." James said nodding. Peter looked confused but nodded too. "Anyway, he's out by the forest." James said casually. Remus looked at the window to see the blizzard raging outside and thought it must be freezing and the snow must be shoulder deep by now. "And you probably won't catch him inside very often." James said with a dark expression that said he knew something Remus didn't. Remus was tempted to just drop the notes with James but then the thought of grey eyes occurred to his brain and he went to get his warmest clothes on.

When he finally headed out, with at least four layers in any one given place on his body he brandished his wand in front of him to make a tunnel for him to trudge through. He got to the edge of the forbidden forest and the snow on the ground became considerably less dense due to the thick branches looming far over head. He looked left and right a few times before seeing something far in the distance and trudging over to it, pleased to find Sirius.

"Black, notes." Remus said holding them out to Sirius. Sirius looked at them and then at Remus.

"Haven't you heard? I'm the terror of Hogwarts. Filling hearts with dread and fear." Sirius snarled.

"You won't be filling hearts with anything if you stay out in this cold very long." Remus laughed.

"Why didn't you just leave them with James or Peter?" Sirius asked looking suddenly suspicious.

"Because I don't very much care for James or Peter." Remus said bluntly.

"And me?" Sirius asked. Remus stepped dangerously close to Sirius as their breath formed little puffs in the limited space between them. "I don't even know your name." Sirius said wide eyed.

"If I tell you my name will you tell me why you're out here?" Remus asked stepping back and looking neutral.

"I could just ask James for it." Sirius said challengingly despite his small smile.

"But can you really trust that dollop head?" Remus asked.

"Jamesie knows everything." Sirius said.

"Oh does he now?" Remus laughed.

"Fine, deal." Sirius said caving with a blush.

"You first then." Remus said leaning back against a tree and crossing his arms. Sirius looked haggard and sad.

"I got a letter from my mum. She writes me once a month listing all my worst qualities and everything she hates about me." Sirius said.

"Must be boring." Remus said casually earning a distraught look from the usually brooding wizard. "Reading such a short letter once a month."

"She has yet to run out of new things." Sirius said sadly. He pulled out a bag and one by one removed each letter.

"Why do you keep them?" Remus asked.

"To remind myself that I'm nothing." Sirius said darkly.

"I'll tell you what, you destroy those and I'll help you prove her wrong." Remus said smiling softly.

"I still don't even know your name." Sirius argued.

"We're standing outside in a blizzard; I think we're pretty bonded. You should trust me at least moderately by now." Remus said smiling.

"How do I know your intentions? You could be some-" Sirius began to think of something truly horrible when Remus leaned in and kissed him. Hard. On the mouth. With his mouth. And Sirius forgot how to function. Remus had his hand on the back or Sirius's head to allow him to maneuver him to a more comfortable position for the both of them but not in a way that Sirius could not easily pull away if he so chose. When Remus let go he noticed how Sirius almost slid to the ground before he righted himself.

"My name is Remus Lupin." Remus said. "And now you know my intentions."


	3. Move

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Remus had given Sirius space to make the next move. Of course, after two weeks Remus had all but given up hope. That was until a certain Saturday morning when he went down to breakfast and saw Sirius sitting alone. Remus sat next to him and began eating off the plate of food in front of him in silence.

"What's the deal?" Sirius demanded loudly looking crossly at Remus. Remus looked up from his plate blinking slowly. "You kiss me and then avoid me for two weeks?" Sirius demanded.

"I wasn't avoiding you." Remus said laughing.

"I told James we were boyfriends and then you never spoke to me again." Sirius said hotly.

"I figured if you wanted to further it, you could." Remus said looking furiously amused.

"He laughed at me." Sirius shouted jumping up from the table angrily.

"Most people do." A girl walking by muttered. Sirius didn't hear and Remus was confident of that. If the hot head had heard he would have gone off.

"We'll give him something to laugh about." Remus said as he stood neatly and then kissed Sirius passionately. James froze in the doorway to the great hall with a horrified expression on his face. Remus let Sirius go, his face bright red, and walked off to class looking as if nothing had just happened.


	4. Detention

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Remus had once again given Sirius his space to make a move and the move was made when he was walking around the corner to the common room. He tripped and landed directly on Sirius's back as he too was walking up to the common room.

"Remus." Sirius laughed as he gently helped Remus off him.

"He smiles." Remus said gently as he righted himself. The smile disappeared instantly. "You should smile more often. It's a good look on you." Remus said smiling.

"Gotta run." Sirius said not smiling. "Detention." Sirius said darkly as he walked off.

Remus got to the common room and walked up to James who was sitting by the fire. Peter was sitting on the floor next to James.

"Black has detention?" Remus asked.

"A better question would be: when does Sirius not have detention?" James laughed. Peter nodded.

"Why does he have detention?" Remus asked.

"Who's asking?" James asked looking up from the fire at Remus.

"I am." Remus said not looking miffed at all which irked James.

"He got in a fight." James said.

"Did he hex someone?" Remus asked looking bemused.

"No. He punched someone in the face." James said.

"Unconventional but I suppose it works." Remus said laughing softly.

"Aren't you going to ask why?" James asked looking quizzically at Remus.

"Does it matter?" Remus laughed before walking off leaving James looking mildly annoyed.

Remus worked on his homework well into the night and was unaware as the common room crowd thinned. Suddenly someone flopped down on the floor in front of him.

"James said you were asking about me." Sirius said casually as his eyes flit about the room scaring away the last few in the common room.

"Did he?" Remus laughed.

"Well he said some bloke was asking what got me put in detention. I figured it was you. You seem to be the only one who gives a shit about me." Sirius said smiling.

"James said you socked a kid." Remus said smiling.

"He had it coming." Sirius shrugged.

"I believe you." Remus said sitting back in his chair.

"He called another kid a fag." Sirius said looking at Remus's face as if waiting to gauge Remus's reaction. "And I was the one that got detention."

"Usually how it goes." Remus said looking casually amused. He'd seen the Gryffindor with the black eye.

"It was a Gryffindor who called a Slytherin a fag." James said appearing from behind Sirius.

"So?" Sirius snapped.

"Well, isn't it usually the other way around?" Peter asked materializing next to James.

"The fag calling another kid straight as a slur?" Remus asked looking challengingly at James.

"Wait but-" Peter was cut off when James elbowed him in the stomach.

"Let's just go to bed and leave these two love birds to themselves." James said walking off to the dorms with Peter trailing after him.

"Goodnight." Remus called patronizingly.

"He's waiting." Sirius whispered. Remus raised his eyebrows questioningly. "The kid I socked. Waiting to catch me alone."

"Do you want me to leave?" Remus asked casually.

"You can stay if you wanna watch." Sirius snarled as the room seemed to darken under Sirius's cloudy eyes. "Come on out then." Sirius called. Remus didn't turn to look but by Sirius's rock hard expression he could tell the kid had emerged.

"Caught me off guard." The kid laughed as he made his way over. Remus looked up when he came into view. He was tall and had a pinched face. Remus wouldn't call his expression a smile it was too patronizing; Remus would compare it to a dog bearing its teeth.

"I could just as easily hex you." Sirius said not standing up.

"And I could just as easily have hexed you and your little faggot boyfriend." The kid said nodding at Remus who looked mildly amused.

"Or I could just punch you in the face." Sirius said.

"That one's a little tired don't you think?" The guy asked grinning.

"Just be done with him so we can go to bed." Remus said casually.

"Oh just try something. Nothing I do will be as bad as what your mommy dearest will do when she finds out." The boy laughed. With a flash of light the massive boy was on the ground, his wand in Remus's hand.

"Your wand seems to have yielded to me. I'm its owner now." Remus said looking at the boy's wand in his hand.

"W-what?" The boy muttered rubbing his head.

"Looks like you'll need to stop by Olivander's to get yourself a new wand." Remus said.

"Gimme my wand back." The boy said rising to his feet and looming over Remus who was looking mildly amused from his cushy chair.

"I can but it won't work for you anymore." Remus said.

"Give me my fucking wand back you shit eating faggot." The boy snapped lunging at Remus. His fist swung, catching Remus's face before Sirius grabbed him and threw him across the room stepping between Remus and the boy who was on his feet quickly. Remus stood, looked the boy in the eye, and snapped the wand in half. The boy froze. Remus dropped the useless wand on the flood before gathering up his things and walking off to the dorms. Sirius followed with one last look over his shoulder at the boy who seemed to be struggling to remain upright.

Sirius grabbed Remus in the hall and pushed him against the wall lightly. He looked angrily at Remus's busted eyebrow.

"Did you have to antagonize him?" Sirius snarled.

"I can take care of myself." Remus said looking down on the shorter boy. Sirius snarled audibly before dragging Remus to the Black, Potter, and Pettigrew dorm.

"How'd it go?" James asked not looking up.

"This idiot got himself punched in the face." Sirius snarled hotly.

"I just feel bad for snapping his wand." Remus said.

"You snapped his wand?" James asked sitting up and looking at Remus.

"Well, its allegiance switched to me. I knew if I kept it he'd never leave me alone, but if I gave it back he would never be able to use it properly because I won it from him. So I snapped it. I only felt bad because they're not exactly without awareness." Remus said twirling his own wand.

"Put a silencing charm on the curtains if you two are going to be noisy." James said flopping back against his pillows.

"Come on then." Remus said pulling Sirius into the bathroom. "Bandage me up." Remus said sitting on the edge of the tub.

"I should probably wash it off, right?" Sirius said looking behind Remus at the tub.

"Just give me a band-aid Romeo." Remus laughed. Sirius got out the box of light blue band aids and applied one to Remus's eyebrow. Remus leaned in and kissed Sirius softly. Sirius grabbed Remus and kissed him back. "You know you matter?" Remus asked.

"Yeah." Sirius murmured sarcastically.

"Sirius, you matter. To me and James, and Peter, and I'm sure there are more but I barely know you." Remus laughed.

"That's right. You barely know me." Sirius said turning away.

"I barely know you, and you already matter to me." Remus said. "I mean Merlin; I broke another student's wand for you." Remus laughed.

"Let's just go to bed." Sirius said smiling slightly.


	5. Delightfull

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

The next morning at breakfast Sirius got another letter. He ripped it open and read it silently before getting up and leaving the Great Hall. James looked down the table to where Remus was sitting. Remus seemed not to have noticed but smiled to the other students nearest him before saying he was going to head to class early in hope of a better seat than his usual. Remus instead when to the Gryffindor common room where he found Sirius sitting rather close to the fire. He sat down next to him in silence and watched the fire snap and sizzle.

"It's from my mum." Sirius said about the crumpled piece of parchment in his clenched fist.

"I assumed from the reaction." Remus said softly.

"Would you like to read it?" Sirius asked.

"I think I would find it quite an amusing read." Remus nodded.

"Go on then." Sirius practically threw the ball of parchment at Remus before going to stand by the window moodily.

"To Sirius, I am ashamed to have to send yet another letter. You are honestly the worst child to have been born, bastard of a thing you were. You are a mark on the family, a mark I simply cannot seem to hex out of you. Your father and I are considering sending you to Durmstrang where they might have a better chance of turning a filthy mudblood lover like yourself into something respectable. You are a disgusting filth and shame the sacred name of Black. If you step out of line again you will be coming straight home where your punishment will be more severe than anything that filthy squib can fathom. Disgusting little monster that you are, try not to embarrass me anymore than you already have." Remus read aloud.

"Lovely isn't she?" Sirius laughed darkly.

"She seems delightful." Remus said smiling; glad everyone else was already at breakfast.

"That's one of her calmest letters. Father must have written is on her behalf." Sirius said.

"Wanna do something that will really shame the sacred name of Black?" Remus asked dropping the letter into the fire.

"I should just head to class." Sirius said.

"Where's the infamous bad boy Sirius Black?" Remus asked barring the other's path.

"Right there." Sirius said pointing to the quickly disintegrating letter as it curled beneath the heat.

"Does she really hex you?" Remus asked. Sirius shrugged. "Black, does she?"

"Yeah, so what? It's no big deal." Sirius snapped shoving Remus out of the way and storming down the stairs. Remus sighed and went to the infirmary.


	6. Clumsy

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Sirius was so mad the whole day he didn't even notice Remus's absence. It was like he had a blindfold on, that way he could see nothing and no one. Finally at dinner James elbowed him particularly hard. Sirius punched him in the arm so hard he was sure it would cause a brightly colored bruise. "What?" Sirius snapped. James rubbed his arm wincing.

"Where's your boyfriend? Haven't seen him all day." James asked.

"Don't know, don't care." Sirius snapped as he impaled his fork into the wooden table, got up so fast he broke the legs on the bench sending kids toppling over sideways and stormed out of the great hall. He did care. And that made him angry. Had he hurt Remus? Had he shoved him too hard? Remus was fragile, unlike James who was quidditch tough. Sirius got to the dorms and slammed every door open, leaving holes in the walls where the door handles impaled the walls. Remus was not there. Sirius wished he had some kind of magical map to help but brushed the idea away as fantastical. He went and sat by the fire, close to the door so he would see when Remus got there. James, knowing better than to talk to Sirius when he was in one of his "moods" went up to their dorm with Peter to work on homework. Sirius sat there staring angrily at the fire, sitting way to close and feeling the painful heat as it bit into his robes around his knees. He waited and waited and waited until no Remus had showed up, the room was empty and it was nearly 4am. Sirius got so mad he trashed the room. Had he done something to hurt Remus? Maybe he was in the hospital wing. Sirius began begging Merlin not to let Remus be hurt. He sat up one of the chairs he'd torn open and thrown across the room so he could sit painfully close to the fire. Soon other students were rising and heading down to breakfast. James approached cautiously, having never seen Sirius this upset before.

"Did you get any sleep at all last night, mate?" James asked warily.

"Does it look like it?" Sirius snapped.

"Come down to breakfast, you need to eat." James offered.

"Leave me alone." Sirius said turning and hunching his back against James who sighed, shrugged and walked off. Sirius sat there until around lunch time when Remus stepped through the door looking terrible.

"B-Black." Remus said wide eyed.

"Remus." Sirius said grabbing Remus who made a pained groan and held him tightly against his body.

"Black you look as bad as I do." Remus laughed gently running a thumb down Sirius's cheek.

"What happened?" Sirius asked.

"I tripped." Remus laughed. "You know how clumsy I can be."

"Never do that again." Sirius said sharply.

"Trip?" Remus asked.

"Leave me alone for so long." Sirius snapped. "And what do you mean tripped?"

"I was trying to follow you and I tripped and fell down the spiral staircase to Gryffindor Tower." Remus said.

"I'm surprised you weren't killed." Sirius said wide eyed.

"Not my first time down a flight of stone stairs." Remus laughed.

"Look- I was mad that my mum was threatening to transfer me to another school and I lashed out at you. I pushed you and then you weren't around for a while and I thought I actually hurt you and then I felt like I was turning into my mother and I just felt so bad. And I punched James but he deserved it for being a git." Sirius said.

"Would you ever intentionally hurt me?" Remus asked.

"Merlin no." Sirius said.

"Then you're not your mother. You are good here." Remus said putting his hand on Sirius's chest and feeling heat and muscle under his hand. "And that's all that matters. It's what separates you from her." Remus said.

"Thanks Remmy." Sirius said putting his head down on Remus's shoulder and holding him tight against him.

"Not to mention you're much cuter." Remus laughed.

"Are you ever going to tell me what really happened?" Sirius asked. Remus's eyes widened.

"W-what?" Remus mumbled trying to maintain his composure.

"I won't pressure you or anything. You're entitled to your secrets." Sirius said stepping back and sitting down in the tattered chair, pushing it away from the fire enough for the temperature to be comfortable.

"I hope I never have to." Remus said softly.


	7. Month

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

AN: not sure if I'm going to continue from here, I'd love to hear suggestions from my lovely readers on whether or not to continue!

"Remmy!" Sirius called down the hall. Remus looked up and saw Sirius walking towards him. The fear he instilled in others, no matter their age or house cause the swarm of students to split offering him a straight path to his less than straight boyfriend.

"Are we calling me Remmy now?" Remus asked as Sirius slipped his hand into Remus's back jeans pocket so his hand rested nicely on Remus's ass.

"I like it." Sirius said casually as they got in line for the Hogsmead trip.

"Where are tweedle dumb and tweedle dumber?" Remus asked.

"They should be here any second now." Sirius said.

"Sorry we're late." James said pressing through the crowd and joining them in line with Peter on his heels.

"We got caught stuffing dung bombs down Snivelous's trousers." Peter snorted in laughter.

"Did you bring the bag?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah." James said indicating his shouldered backpack.

"I should carry it. It'll be less suspicious." Sirius said.

"I won't be caught dead with someone with a backpack as smelly as that." Remus said stepping away from Sirius.

"Then I guess I'll just have to catch up with you afterwards." Sirius said before kissing Remus and trotting off with the tweedles.

Remus knew what it was before he heard it from the smell. Severus Snape was looking murderous and reeked most foul. Lilly Potter was trying not to barf while assuring her friend it wasn't that bad. Remus found the backpack and picked it up, recognizing it as James's. Unfortunately Filtch showed up just then, saw the scene before her and, looking entirely pissed. Remus had maintained a respectable distance between himself and the notoriously bad tempered man but from the look on his face, Re us knew he was going to get an earful, not to mention detentions.

"Are you fucking serious?!" Filtch let the words spill from his lips before he could stop them and then looked even madder that he had cursed at a student.

"Tonight if all goes well." Remus said casually before looking surprised at himself. Lilly froze, Severus looked scandalized, and Filtch looked angrier than ever.

"Detentions for a month." Filtch said.

"Yeah." Remus nodded and walked off. He eventually found Sirius sitting across from Madam Rosmerta with Peter and James. "Thanks for your little stunt by the way." Remus said.

"I heard what you said." Sirius said.

"And that you got detentions for a month." James said patting him on the back as if that were some kind of achievement.

"Yeah one is more exciting than the other." Remus said.

"After that performance, definitely." Sirius smiled. Remus laughed.

"For a month." He said grabbing Sirius by the front of his shirt and dragging him all the way to Gryffindor dorm rooms.


	8. Transferring

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Remus sat back with a contented sigh. Sirius rested his head on Remus's bare chest and sighed. "Forgive me for the detentions?" Sirius asked breathlessly.

"Not yet Black." Remus said.

"Would you break up with me if I told you I loved you?" Sirius asked looking down at Remus's pale chest.

"Why would you ask that?" Remus asked sounding angry.

"My love. It's not good. I don't know what real love looks like so if I told you I loved you, would you love me back? Because I don't know what love feels like." Sirius said shaking softly as he buried his head deeper into Remus's flat chest.

"Do you feel this?" Remus asked as he put his hand on Sirius's back. Sirius nodded. "Do you feel this?" Remus asked as he flicked Sirius's head. Sirius's eyes went wide and he looked up at Remus who laughed. "Don't be dumb. You know what love feels like." Remus said.

"What?" Sirius asked rubbing his head.

"What do you think James is? A donkey?" Remus laughed. "Well maybe. But he does love you like a brother."

"James is a git." Sirius said though Remus saw the small smile that formed on his boyfriend's face.

"And what do you think I am?" Remus asked. "Just because I haven't spelled it out for you doesn't mean I don't care for you. Actions speak louder than words Sirius." Remus said as he ruffled Sirius's hair much like one would a dog.

"But if I love you, would that be okay too?" Sirius asked.

"Why are you asking me?" Remus asked as he continued to pet Sirius's too long hair.

"My love, it's bad. It hurts people." Sirius said in a small voice.

"The great Black heir, scared to love. What an absurd idea." Remus laughed.

"I'm not joking. Everyone I love gets hurt. It's my fault." Sirius said.

"People get hurt. That's just life. It's not your fault that you care about people." Remus said.

"So it's okay then?" Sirius asked. "If I fall in love with you?"

"I guess I can live with that." Remus laughed. "I'm alright with you being a moper sometimes. But if you think I'm going to let you ask stupid questions like that then I'll have to punish you." Remus said pinching Sirius's ear.

"Ow!" Sirius swat Remus's hand away. "I'm not a moper!" Sirius huffed.

"Then do these questions have to do with the letter you got last night?" Remus asked.

"I thought you were asleep." Sirius said.

"You woke me up when you got out of bed. Not to mention that stupid owl tapping the window." He said holding up his hand. "And when you weren't looking the rotten thing sat on my shoulder and bit my finger."

"Poor baby." Sirius cooed as he kissed Remus's cut finger.

"Shut up." Remus rolled his eyes and pushed Sirius's face away.

"Do you want to read it?" Sirius asked as he dropped the letter on Remus.

"Only if you want me to." Remus said not touching it.

"Go ahead." Sirius said sitting up and looking away from Remus.

" _Your uncle is dead. His possessions included a letter from you. You wretched boy, you killed him. Just like you killed the house elf and the dog and you've tainted your brother. You are a sickness. A disease, killing off the noble house of Black. I thought I could purge this sickness out of you, but clearly I cannot. I have begun the paperwork to transfer you to Durmstrang. You will know when it is finished. Begin packing, I will not put up with a fuss. Wulburga._ " Remus finished the letter and looked at Sirius's back where it was hunched over.

"It's official. I'm transferring." He said. Remus was silent. "Did you hear me?" Sirius asked looking at Remus who said nothing, just laid back against the pillows. "Remmy, I'm sorry." Sirius said as he began to move closer to Remus with a frightened look in his stormy eyes.

"I should probably go to bed." Remus said as he got up and went to his own room. Sirius watched him go as tears welled in his eyes. He went over and pulled James's curtains open and shoved James off the bed before hopping into the warm sheets.

"Oi!" James huffed as he got up and looked at Sirius with a sleepy anger. "Scooch." James said pushing Sirius over so they could both fit.

"Jamsie. I think Remus broke up with me." Sirius wailed.

"We'll deal with it in the morning Sirius. Just let me sleep." James said tiredly.

"Promise you'll take care of it for me?" Sirius sniffled.

"Mhm." James hummed.

"Ok." Sirius mumbled as he fell asleep.


	9. Werewolf

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Sirius woke James up at 6 in the morning. "I hate you." James huffed as he began to pull his robes on.

"You said you'd help." Sirius said as he too pulled on his school robes.

"Ok what happened?" James asked.

"I told Remus Wulburga is transferring me to Durmstrang." Sirius said as his hand found the letter in his pocket and tightened around it.

"She is?" James as his dark rimmed eyes looked at Sirius.

"Yes." Sirius said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" James demanded.

"Because I knew what you'd say." Sirius said.

"Oi!" James said slapping Sirius upside his thick head. "You shoulda told me. We're mates second, brothers first." James said looking furious at Sirius's displeased face.

"You would have said you'd tell mum and da and they'd have talked to Wulburga. And I don't want them having to deal with her. It's my fault anyway." He said. James slapped him upside the head again.

"Shut up." James said. "We're going to write mum and da and they're going to fix it and if you ever say something stupid like that again I'll slap you so hard your head will pop off. I would say your brains would fall out but clearly you don't have any." James said hotly as he slapped Sirius upside the head once again. He walked off to the owlry to write a letter to the Potters leaving Sirius. Rounding the corner they bumped into Remus. "Oi. Remus." James said as he slapped Remus upside the head. "Get your head out your arse and apologize to Sirius." James said. Remus blinked slowly at James for a moment before looking over his shoulder at Sirius's form in the distance.

"Why?" Remus asked.

"For being a git. You made the big baby worry. Kiss and make up or I'll slap you silly." James said as he took out his quill and began the letter to his parents.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked looking at James.

"He told you he was transferring and you left without a word." James said not looking up.

"I wrote a letter to the Potters because I knew he wouldn't want to tell you and they would probably be the ones who could fix it. But they can't fix it if he doesn't let them know. And then I went to Dumbledore's office and told him he couldn't accept the transfer request." Remus said.

"What?" James asked.

"Honestly Potter, you can't be this slow." Remus said.

"You don't tell Dumbledore things. You ask." James said.

"I assume your experiences are different than mine." Remus said.

"He's headmaster." James said.

"And I made a valid argument." Remus said.

"Honestly, is your lack of intelligence rubbing off on Sirius?" Remus asked. "Why would I break up with him because of something so stupid?"

"What's with all the stupid remarks?" James asked. "Nevermind, just go talk to him." James said giving Remus a small push. Remus sighed and walked off to talk to Sirius. When he finally caught up to his boyfriend Sirius ignored him and sat beneath a tree.

"Aw. Black don't pout. It's not a good look on you." Remus purred as he sat in front of him.

"What? Are you going to hit me too?" Sirius huffed.

"James slapped me too if it makes you feel any better." Remus said with a small smile. Sirius looked at him for a moment.

"Do you want me to kill him?" Sirius asked seriously.

"No. We can always have sex in his bed to get our revenge." Remus said pulling himself closer to Sirius.

"So you're not breaking up with me?" Sirius asked.

"Merlin, Sirius you really need to spend less time with Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle dumber. They might be rubbing off on you." Remus laughed as he leaned forward and kissed Sirius but the moody boy didn't reciprocate.

"Remus if I stay here Wulburga will kick me out of the house." Sirius said.

"Shut up and kiss me mutt." Remus said as he leaned forward and kissed Sirius who shook him off once again.

"Remus, you don't know what it's like to be an outcast like me." Sirius huffed as he stood up and stalked off moodily. Remus chuckled to himself.

"Sirius, if you took one moment to think about someone other than yourself you'd see how good things can be. But if you push me away I can't help." Remus called after Sirius's receding form.

Had he? Had he been thinking of no one but himself? He needed to talk to someone. James would probably just slap him upside the head and call him a git or tell him to get his head out of his arse. And he couldn't talk to Remus because he was the one who caused this upset. When his feet stopped he realized he was outside of his room. He heard James and Peter inside. He didn't know where Remus was but maybe he should try something new. Instead of just walking in, kicking Peter out and dumping his problems on James he would try listening to his friends. Sure he'd done it before but he wanted to prove to Remus that he could. Even if Remus wasn't here.

"So then Lilly says "go set your head on fire Potter."" James grabbed his side as he laughed.

"That's not very nice-" Peter began.

"Isn't she the greatest?" James asked as he noticed Sirius's presence. If Sirius said yes, James would consider him a rival for the red head's heart. If he said no James would proceed to explain Sirius everything that he thought was so wonderful about her.

"She's completely mental." Sirius said. James's face split in a grin.

"Exactly." He said beaming. "So, where's Remus?" James asked.

"Not here." Sirius said vaguely.

"Wanna talk about it?" James asked sitting next to Sirius and giving Peter the "get out we need to have a talk" look. Peter knew the look and left.

"If I stay here Wulburga will kick me out of the house. I tried to tell Remus but he didn't take me seriously. He just doesn't understand. But he said I never pay attention to anyone but myself." Sirius said looking at James and readying himself for a slap.

"That fits." James said thoughtfully. "What did you say about him not understanding?" James asked.

"That he didn't know what it was like to be me. An outcast like me." Sirius said trying to remember exactly how he'd said it.

"No wonder he's mad at you." James said. "I need to talk to Remus. Alone. You stay here." James said as he bounded out of the room.

When James finally found Remus hours later he caught him much to Remus's displeasure. "We need to talk." James said.

"Must we?" Remus asked. "And I warn you, if you hit me again you will lose a hand Potter." Remus added.

"Somewhere where no one can hear us." James said thoughtfully. They ended up going to the Owlry where their whispers could not be overheard above the hooting. "I know what you are." James whispered.

"What do you mean?" Remus whispered back with an expression that said "James you are a total moron."

"You're a werewolf." James said.

"Do you honestly think they'd let a werewolf go to school here?" Remus asked.

"Yes." James replied.

"Well I guess you're entitled to your opinion. Even if it is stupid." Remus shrugged. He saw the hesitation in James's eyes before they steeled once more.

"You're a werewolf." James said resolutely.

"And who would believe your word over mine?" Remus asked pulling off a very good impression of apathy. James thought he could mention that most people would not only because he was a pureblood and Remus was only half blood but also because people wanted drama and would therefore believe anything.

"Sirius." James said as his eyes narrowed. He knew he'd caught Remus who faltered, not having been expecting that.

"That's low James." Remus growled.

"It's true. He would believe me." James said.

"Yes." Remus said.

"So you admit it." James said triumphantly.

"Will tell Sirius?" Remus asked.

"He deserves to know." James said.

"Please don't." Remus urged.

"Why are you scared? The idiot loves you. He won't treat you any different." James said.

"Because he's an idiot and he'll do something stupid and get himself hurt." Remus said.

"Remus-" James tried to reason with the other. Where was the confident Remus that had won Sirius's heart? The boy who decided what he wanted and took it without regard for anyone? All James saw was a terrified boy, a depressed child locked in his own special hell.

"Go ahead. Run along and tell him." Remus said as a darkness fell across his features. He turned and walked away before James could say anymore.

James went and found Sirius and took him to their room and put a silencing charm so no one could eavesdrop. "Look I'm going to tell you something about your boyfriend and he doesn't want you to know but you deserve to." James said. Sirius's face looked conflicted for a moment before he shook his head.

"I trust Remus. If he wanted me to know he'd tell me." Sirius said.

"Do you trust me?" James asked.

"Yeah."

"Then you need to know." James said. Sirius's eyes narrowed. "Remus-"

"Remus asked you not to tell." Remus said with that same dark expression as he stepped into the room.

"Remus, he needs to know." James argued.

"Fine then. I won't stop you." Remus said darkly.

"Remus if you don't want me to know-" Sirius tried to reassure his boyfriend.

"Remus is a werewolf." James blurted. Sirius's eyes widened.

"Remus is a what?" Sirius asked.

"A werewolf." James repeated.

"I turn into a murderous monster on full moons." Remus said as he seemed to be radiating a darkness. Sirius's expression turned sour.

"Sirius, you still love Remus. He hasn't changed." James said moving slightly between them.

"He has." Sirius said. Remus's head lowered slightly.

"No." James said slapping Sirius upside the head and earning a hateful glare from both boys.

"Yes he has. He lied to me. He didn't trust me." Sirius said looking at Remus. "He didn't want me to know because he didn't think I would love him." Sirius said as he moved threateningly towards Remus who didn't move.

"Sirius-" James moved closer to Remus in case things got violent.

"Don't you know how love works?" Sirius said as he hit Remus upside the head. Much softer than James's but it got Remus's attention none the less. "I won't stop loving you for being a werewolf any more than I would stop loving you for being an idiot." Sirius smirked. James was surprised by how mature Sirius was being. "Now stop this crying nonsense." Sirius said tilting Remus's head up so James could actually see that Remus was indeed crying. How had Sirius known? Maybe the idiot wasn't as much of an idiot as James believed him to be.

"I'm not crying." Remus chuckled.

"Yeah." Sirius laughed and kissed Remus's cheek.

"It's just raining in here." Remus said and if James had not been standing right there, it would have been a convincing lie.

"Shut up." Sirius laughed. Remus laughed and brushed his tears off on his sleeve.

"Bacon!" Peter said bursting in the door. The three nearly leapt out of their skins.

"Merlin, Peter, you'll be the death of me." James huffed pushing past him and out into the common room.


	10. Animagus

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

James closed the dusty book with a loud snap earning the attention of the other three. "That's it." He said sighing. "We'll just have to become animagi."

"What?" Sirius asked from his place leaning against Remus's side. The other three closed their dusty books and looked at James.

"Animagus." James said patiently.

"But that'll take forever." Sirius moaned.

"It'll teach you a lesson in patience." Remus said.

"We'll start tomorrow. We need some things." James said making a list and handing each person some things to get. James figured, because he had found the answer, he would be on snack duty and so when the other three set off to find things ranging in importance, he slipped on his cloak of invisibility and slipped off to the candy shop in Hogsmead.

It had been a long time. It felt like longer each full moon Remus spent alone until the other three could successfully transform. He'd return from particularly painful full moons, his entire body torn to shreds until finally the three snuck down to see if it had worked. In their animal forms, the stepped hesitantly in the Shrieking Shack. The large gold wolf looked at them critically but did not attack. He shrunk back as Sirius stepped forward, his large black barrel chest looking more impressive and imposing than the toothpick of a fat rat that was Peter and the tall but thin form of James the stag. Remus moved suspiciously closer to Sirius who allowed Remus to sniff before seeming to accept them. Suddenly Remus was more like a huge puppy than a threatening werewolf. He chased the others around the shack but learned quickly how much was too much when his paw was skewered by one of James's antlers and he was bit on the hand by Peter when he tapped him a bit too hard. Before sun up the three snuck back into the castle, leaving Remus to himself.

The next morning Remus was in the hospital wing with a punctured right hand and a small bite on his left. As those were his only two injuries he was sent on his way with a band aid on his bite and a bandage concealing his puncture wound. He went outside, enjoying the sun that warmed his tired body. He saw Sirius who seemed to be sleeping under a tree. He walked up silently and sat with him between his outstretched legs, leaning his back onto Sirius's chiseled chest. "Out already? That's a first." Sirius mumbled as his arms wrapped around Remus's waist.

"Thanks to you and the tweedles." Remus smiled as he kissed Sirius over his shoulder.

"I prefer Prongs." James said plopping down next to them. Peter followed suit.

"Pervert." Remus laughed.

"No! Code names. You're Moony, Sirius is Spot, I'm Prongs, and Peter is... I haven't thought of one for Peter yet." James said.

"Mickey." Remus offered. The other three looked at him confused.

"How about Wormtail?" Sirius offered.

"Yeah that's good." James nodded.

"And do you really think I'm cool with _Spot_?" Sirius asked.

"Max? Fluffy? Killer?" James offered.

"How about the Grimm?" Sirius did his best impression of a scary monster face and was disappointed when the others laughed at him.

"Mutt." Remus laughed.

"Let's see. What do dogs have?" James asked.

"Wolf." Sirius hissed.

"Pointy ears." Peter said.

"Fur." Remus said.

"Fleas." Sirius said scratching his head.

"Don't get any of that on me! I use shampoo for that." Remus huffed.

"I like their little toes." James cooed thinking of adorable puppy feetsies.

"Padded feet." Remus said rolling his eyes at James's stupidity.

"Padfoot." Sirius said experimentally.

"But that's not very specific. I mean Wormtail is pretty specific. And Prongs is pretty obvious too." James said.

"Reindeer and moose and antlers." Sirius protested.

"Cats have padded toesies." James cooed over the thought of tiny kitten footsies.

"We should get tattoos." Sirius said eagerly. "With our code names."

"Then it's not a very good secret is it." James said.

"But it's cool." Sirius pouted.

"We'll get tattoos when James not around because he's a kill joy." Remus whispered to Sirius who was gleeful. "I like this." Remus said softly. A place where he could be himself. Friends that were working so hard to help him. A boyfriend who loved him so perfectly. Not to mention his grades weren't hurting because of his exposure to the other marauders...yet.

"I want a moon. One that changes with the phases of the moon." Sirius smiled at the thought, that way he wouldn't have to remember if the full moon was coming up or not. "Right here." Sirius said tapping his shoulder.

"I'm thinking a small paw print. Maybe the four of us, out paw prints?" Remus said thoughtfully. "On my back right here." He said tapping his left shoulder blade.

"That's adorable." Sirius smiled as he kissed Remus again.

"If you two are done snogging we were talking about-" James interrupted.

"We were not snogging; it was just a small peck." Sirius protested. Yes, Remus was happy. Remus was home.


	11. Sectumsempra

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Remus lay in the hospital wing sleeping with a shaggy dog by his feet. When he woke Sirius was gone but Remus knew he had been there from the displeased look Madam Pomfrey sported. She looked downright distressed as she rushed from the hospital wing. He went to find his friends, classes were over for the day and he felt much better already after the full moon.

Sirius was sitting relatively hidden under a tree by the lake. James and Peter seemed to be off somewhere but Sirius was who Remus was most after. The grumpy boy looked like he was sleeping but by the sour look he sported Remus knew he wasn't. "What's wrong sour puss?" Remus asked smiling as he sat down next to his boyfriend under the shade of the tree.

"James and Peter got detentions." Sirius muttered.

"So you'll be lonely." Remus nodded. "I'm still serving from the last thing."

"It was stupid." Sirius growled. "James was trying to impress Evans but Snape ended up using that stupid spell he said he invented." Sirius said.

"Sectumsempra." Remus nodded.

"Have you seen what that spell does?" Sirius asked as his eyes finally opened. "Tore James up."

"I must have just left the hospital wing before they brought him in." Remus said thoughtfully.

"Evans fixed him up right real quick but James was in a whole lotta pain before she did." Sirius said.

"And how did this end with James and Peter in detention?" Remus asked.

"Snape got detention too." Sirius said distastefully. "I got back from the loo just to see Prongs on the floor all bloodied up. He was a right mess."

"Then what's the story with these?" Remus asked seeming unconcerned about James and Peter's sufferings. He pinched Sirius's pointed furry wolf ears from where they poked up out of Sirius's shaggy black hair.

"They didn't go back after last night. I've been wearing your hat all day." Sirius said producing Remus's hat.

"You mean you were too lazy to fix it all day and you wanted to steal my hat." Remus laughed.

"It smells like you." Sirius said.

"I was barely apart from you and you already missed me?" Remus laughed.

"Is that so bad? I missed you. We usually have classes all day together." Sirius said.

"It's just odd." Remus said ruffling Sirius's hair.

"Odd to miss you?" Sirius asked, his brow furrowing.

"Yes." Remus said.

"You're very important to me. Of course I would miss you." Sirius said frowning.

"But I'm just...me." Remus said.

"Exactly. I love you." Sirius said.

"Ew are you two having a sappy moment?" James asked as he approached.

"No blood stains?" Sirius asked.

"Changed clothes, but I made them let me keep the bloody ones." James beamed.

"We got detentions for a week." Peter said.

"Only a week?" Remus asked. How had he gotten a month's worth of detentions for something so small? When James and the others did things like set off dung bombs they got a week's worth of detentions.

"Yeah, Purebloods are treated differently." Evans said hotly as she approached.

"You mean victim?" James asked looking upset with her.

"You instigated." She retorted.

"He diced me up like a tomato." James shouted.

"And that was wrong of him-" She tried to say something else but was cut off by James

"And he called you that word again." James said. "If he makes a habit of it I might just use his own stinking spell against him."

"I just hope you're there to save the snot." Sirius said darkly to the redhead.

"He says he doesn't need my help." She said angrily.

"He said that last time too." Peter said. James and Lilly looked at him like he'd said something horrible while Sirius and Remus shared an exasperated look.

"Let's run." Sirius said as he covered his ears and ran off. Remus smiled and followed him at an easier pace.


End file.
